


Everybodys Gotta Learn Sometimes

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Masturbation, Teaching, human cas, mortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fighting Pestilence, Cas is still horribly human. It's up to the Winchesters to teach him howto act that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybodys Gotta Learn Sometimes

Dean was carrying the angel into the motel, his weight real and lighter than he'd expected but still too heavy. He dropped Cas onto one of the beds and he groaned and rolled onto his side. This wasn't right. Dean should be at the bars, hitting on ladies like it's the lottery, hoping to get lucky, not taking drunk little angels home as early as 11:30pm! This was something Sam should be doing, taking care of the little guy, not him!   
Cas was starting to snore, and drool, which were not things angels did normally. Still, he was doing pretty well considering that this was his third day as a mortal. He'd spent yesterday in bed, still healing up a bit from what had happened in the warehouse and his exertion in fighting Pestilence had ripped out some of his stitches, so today was his first day to really see what it was to be mortal. And he was drunk.   
Dean patted his shoulder. Even though he was drunk and even though he was a dude, he looked kind of sweet like this, sleeping on his side, snoring so lightly. It was the first time he'd been so sure that Cas even breathed. There was something soft about him, around the harsh angles of his face and the sharp shading of stubble, like he was all of this kindness and caring and joy, but all of it was kept inside, hidden by a façade of angelic strength and duty, like he wasn't allowed to show anything other than gruff force. As Dean thought on it, he realized how much depressing truth there was to it. Cas hadn't been allowed to feel any emotions for thousands of years, probably not since Lucifer had fallen. He still had (how do you not feel things?) but he had never let on. Now he was human and he was spending time with humans and all of those feelings were bubbling up.   
Dean kept watching him and hoping he wouldn't throw up from drinking too much and thinking about all of the things that the angel had been through, how much he had changed in the small amount of time that he knew them. He was so old. Dean wondered how he felt about the amount of time he'd known the Winchesters. To them it had been months but to him? Compared to the millennia he had lived, he must have felt like he'd only known them for moments.   
He didn't know when he fell asleep, still in his clothes, but when he woke up the light was streaming in through the blinds and he could smell food cooking. He was on top of the bed and he was cuddling with something, his arms wrapped around a large frame. Maybe he went out last night, after Cas had fallen asleep, got plastered, and brought some chick home. Yeah, he liked that idea. He tightened his grip and headed back to sleep, but his hand rubbed up against something dark and sharp and thick.   
Stubble.  
He was awake. He was awake and sitting upright and Sam was cooking in the other room and he was laughing and Cas was still asleep and Dean had been cuddling with him and no that wasn't how this works and no! He was out of the bed. His hands were in his hair so tight he thought he'd be ripping out the strands. Cas tightened up without the warmth of his sleeping partner. They had shared a bed! Dean would never hear the end of this. Never.   
He paced into the kitchenette and Sam was laughing under his breath. When he saw Dean the laugh grew, becoming a chaotic cackle.   
"Yeah yeah." Dean rolled his eyes.  
"So, looks like you bedded someone last night regardless!" Sam said when he finally stopped laughing, but even then the cackling came up again.   
"Yeah, sure, hilarious now," Dean put a hand on his brothers shoulder, "not so funny when you have to teach him how to take a shower."  
Sam stopped laughing. He stopped shaking even and his entire face fell into its serious composure. Surely he hadn't thought of that. Cas was human now, he was going to have to learn how to do human things. They'd have to teach him how to drink responsibly and drive a car and practice hygiene and cook and clean and defend himself and talk to people. It was going to be a very tough couple of however long it would be until he stopped being human. 

Dean didn't trust rock paper scissors. He was sure that Sam cheated somehow. Thus, they flipped a coin and it was fate that Sam had to teach Cas how to take a shower. So, after they force fed him bacon and coffee and orange juice and eggs and a shot of whiskey to get rid of the hangover, Sam led him to the bathroom.   
Cas listened very attentively as Sam explained the reasons behind taking a shower and he himself pointed out what each individual thing was that he needed to rub on his skin or in his hair. Sam showed him which knob was for hot and which was for cold and told him to call if he had any issues before leaving him to it. Nothing too hard.   
It seemed to go well from what they heard. There was some bumping and thumping as Cas turned in the shower and some humming or singing as well. When Dean listened closely he thought it may have been Motorhead, but then again it may have been a hymn. Then there was a gasp and Cas was calling out Sam's name. The larger Winchester went to the door but he wouldn't open it, just shouting through it.   
"What's up?"   
"There is a stinging sensation in my eyes." Cas gruffly explained, "It is not pleasant."  
"You probably just got some shampoo in them. You can wash them out, uh, don't use soap, just water, or just wait. It'll go away."  
"I do not enjoy this part of the shower."  
"No one does. Just be careful not to do that from now on, okay?"  
"Okay."

Dean was the one in charge of showing him how to shave. This was one Cas had a harder time doing. He studied as Dean shaved, dragging his razor through the white lather until his face was smooth, something it rarely ever was. When Cas tried it though, he kept going at it at the wrong angle, scraping off the shaving cream, but leaving the stubble. Telling him how to change the angle wasn't working.   
Dean took the razor from him and shaved a clean line down from his earlobe to his jaw, showing him the amount of pressure and angle was necessary. After that Cas seemed to get it and shaved the rest.   
As strange as Dean looked clean shaven, it was twice as strange on Cas. He looked years younger, would have looked like a teen if it weren't for the suit and the bags under his eyes. He wiped off the last of the foam and Dean inspected the work and when he nodded in approval, Cas went back to the motel bed and crashed for a good hour.

This was a stupid idea. This was a horribly terrifyingly stupid idea.   
"Now you be gentle, okay?" Dean ordered, "I don't want even a scratch on her."  
"I understand." Cas gripped the steering wheel tightly, the color drained from his face. He knew what could happen if anything happened to the Impala. "I will do my best."  
"Okay," Dean breathed through the jitters of having a new human in his driver's seat, "Turn the key in the ignition, yeah, good, now let go. The right pedal by your feet is gas and on your left is stop. Pull the gear shift into drive and push on the gas, slowly, very very lightly."  
Cas did as he was told and the Impala started moving forward, inch by inch. The car hadn't exploded, so that was good. Cas seemed to be doing a little better, too, his hands not shaking quite as much.   
Dean talked him through steering and, in his confidence; he overdid it, but not too much. They were in a parking lot where there were only a few other cars, so there was room for a few minor errors. They drove in the space for a few hours, Cas slowly picking up speed, practicing stopping, turning, shifting the gears, pushing all of the buttons. He may have changed Dean's presets, but that didn't matter, it wasn't like they spent enough time in one place for that to matter.   
By the time Cas was driving at a legal speed, turning easily, and the fear was finally gone from his face, replaced by a small smile, they were both starving. Dean asked Cas if he wanted to drive to a fast food joint but Cas shook his head, putting the Impala in park and letting Dean take over. That was fine. He could drive around other people on another day.

"I don't understand the point of this." Cas looked down at the rifle in his hands.  
"What?" Sam stared at him through his bangs, "Cas, you're not going into retirement are you? If you're going to stay alive out here you're going to have to learn how to shoot."  
"I do not desire to be human for too long. It is… exhausting."  
Sam thought on that, they'd taught him a lot in one day, they were probably pushing his limits. He was still healing up, they should have gone easy on him. They were just doing whatever they could though, as fast as they could. Who knows when he'd need to know this stuff? Now that he was mortal, he could be killed easily and he had to understand that so he wouldn't go putting himself in dangerous circumstances. Those would probably find him anyway. If the demons wanted an empty vessel, to kill or to study, surely they'd want a mojoless angel.   
"Just a few rounds, okay? Then we'll go home, watch a movie, drink some beer, whatever."  
"Is this a negotiation?"  
"It's a promise."  
"Fine."  
Cas raised the rifle, aiming it at one of the beer cans on the fence. He'd seen the Winchesters use these things enough times not to need instructions on their mechanics. He missed the first can, get the second in the side and then started hit in the center of each can. He still had a good eye for things, his eyesight weaker than it had been but still better than a human's. He just needed to get used to the recoil and off shot of the rifle.   
"Okay okay!" Sam took the gun from him, "I get it, you're fine with this. Let's go home, alright?"  
"Yes. We still have a film to view."   
Sam thought he may have seen a small smile to Castiel's lips as he followed Sam back to the Impala, where Dean was sitting on the hood, watching them.

Sam tried to teach Cas how to make eggs in the morning. He'd bought a dozen of them and Cas was supposed to scramble them, but the pan kept getting too hot and they ended up fried. That was fine with Dean, an egg is an egg is an egg, but Sam could never stand them. To him, they had to be light and fluffy and scrambled.   
The biggest issue with scrambling an egg in a motel kitchenette will always be the fact that said room is always much too small. It is too small for a single person to cook in and it is definitely too small for a large fallen angel and a larger human to cook together in. They kept bumping into one another, knocking things out of each other hands, and getting so cramped that Cas couldn't even stir the eggs.   
In order for there to be room for both Cas to cook and Sam to watch and drop useless hints he had to stand right behind the angel. Cas didn't seem to enjoy this, the personal space crowded between the two of them and Dean chuckled. Finally he was getting what it felt like. Sam pretty much had his body pressed up against Cas's, his hands on the counter on either side and he was whispering into his ear. From where Dean was it looked like they were lovers but he couldn't think of a good insult for it so he just shouted "gay" at them whenever he could. He wondered what Sam was whispering to him; too, surely it was too secretive to be how to flip eggs in a pan. 

As bad as they thought it was, they realized it was worse when Cas admitted that he didn't even know how to tie his shoes. He didn't know how to tie his tie either, but that would come later. For now, he was wearing one of Dean's T. Rex shirts and a pair of his jeans, which were worn and rubbed white in places. He looked human in Dean's clothes, strangely so. Dean wasn't sure how to feel about that. He seemed small and lost and fragile without the protective shell of the trench coat.   
Dean took of one of his shoes and held it in his lap, one thigh resting comfortably against Cas's. Cas was warm, even through their clothes he could feel it and it was another thing he didn't know how to feel about. Cas had always been cold before, his body feeling like it was dead meat instead of living tissues. Now that he was mortal the skin was his, not borrowed, and he radiated through it.   
"Okay so you take this one in your left hand and this one in your right." Cas leaned his head against Dean's arm, watching him as he tied his own shoe. Cas had his in hand and was following along without looking at his own hands. "Pull one over the other, than wrap it around and drag it through. That's your main knot. Now, make a loop with your right aand wrap the left around it, once you've come around you make another loop, pushing it through this hole here."  
"You've taught this before." Cas smirked, small and humble, as he made a messy knot of his own.  
"Actually, yeah." Dean had taught Sam how to tie his shoes, a long time ago. Sam hadn't been as good of a student though. He'd have to teach it over and over again and he was pretty sure that Sam messed up purposefully, just because he knew it annoyed Dean. Looking back, he didn't mind. He missed those days, back when he was the teacher, Sam's parent, everything that the young Winchester needed. Now there was Cas and he was just as needy as Sam had ever been, if not more, and Dean could feel all of those feelings once again.  
Cas was staring at him and the feeling was gone. This was nothing like teaching Sam things. Cas was a supernatural being, a powerful one at that. Just because he was low on mojo didn't mean that he was some little kid. Cas's eyes shifted for a moment and Dean knew something was up. His mind raced back to how Sam had whispered something into his ear earlier and he immediately panicked. What was it?  
Sam dumped a large pot of water over Dean's head. The water ran down his sides, into his clothes and deep into the bed. A little bit of it splashed onto Cas, but he mostly just sat there, watching as Dean screamed in surprise and Sam laughed uncontrollably. The man stood up, dripping all over the floor, his hair drooping over his face. Sam tried to stop laughing as he backed up, but he couldn't. Dean jumped forward, grabbing Sam and holding him tight, forcing the water to soak through his brother's clothes. Sam struggled and pressed against Dean, trying to get out of the hold, but he just kept getting more and more damp. By the time Dean let him go their clothing was sticking to them at harsh angles, Sam's white shirt transparent enough to see through. Cas had a dopey grin on his face, but it looked like it was one he'd practiced while watching the news. It barely touched his eyes.  
"Dean, seriously, we just need a break." Sam explained, "We've been teaching Cas everything we can, he needs to go a bit slower."  
"He's learning just fine." Dean reached out, ruffling Cas's mostly dry hair, making it stick up as if he'd just had sex. Dean laughed at that. There was no way the little angel would be having sex, not after the last time.

They decided not to teach him anything else for the rest of the day and instead went outside and attempted to have fun. That turned into a learning experience of its own though as Cas had never had fun before. They went through the town, getting themselves some squirt guns and a Frisbee before heading to the park. The Winchesters hadn't changed out of their wet clothes, just draped towels over the leather of the Impala, so they had no problem getting even more wet. Cas was more hesitant at first, not liking the symbolism of getting shot by his only friends but he soon got over it. He shot the boys back with the deadly aim he'd displayed the day before and ran and laughed a fake, coarse laugh until all three of them were soaked. Then they started shooting the other kids at the park, their mother's glaring at them disapprovingly and the kids complaining that they didn't have guns of their own. Cas gave his gun to one of the boys and sat on a bench, dripping and observing like he knew how, from a distance. Normally parents would be talking to him, trying to figure out who his friends were and why they were attacking their children or maybe they'd be flirting with him (Dean couldn't help but notice how attractive Cas was, drenched in water, his clothes clinging to his skin, his cheeks flushed from running), but they were all staying away. Maybe they could tell just how different he really was.  
Once they were exhausted and the kids were crying and taken home the boys collected their angel and headed back into town. They hadn't even touched the Frisbee and when Sam realized that he promised Cas that they'd use it on another day. For the moment, what they needed was to act like adults, go into town soaking wet, get ice cream, and teach Cas about the woes of a brain freeze.

Sometimes it sucks to have a motel room that has no doors. Actually, it always sucks to have a motel room that has no doors. Especially when said room only has two beds and what you really need is some privacy to watch your anime. That is not something you can have while sharing a motel room with two other guys.   
Dean took the laptop into the kitchen ad put in his headphones, trying to be as quiet about this as possible. Sam was a good sleeper, when he finally did sleep and Cas, well, Cas was exhausted. Being human took a lot out of him and Dean felt sorry for him, but he was sure that the light of the laptop wouldn't wake him.   
He went onto BustyAsianBeauties.com and browsed, looking for something that caught his interest and finally selected one titled Onetensi. It was fine, the animation wasn't great and there was no story but no one really watches for that. He was already half hard, which was why he'd pulled it up, just to get the rest of the way there and then done with it.   
He'd just pulled his cock out from his boxers and started to work on it when he heard a gruff sound behind him, like someone clearing their throat. He slammed the laptop closed and turned, blushing, hands over his crotch. Cas was standing right behind him, head tilted to the side, looking quite confused.  
"Shit Cas! What are you doing?" Dean ordered, quietly.  
"I was meaning to ask the same of you." Cas whispered in return, taking his hint that they had to be quiet.   
"I'm…" Dean didn't know how to explain it, not to an angel, "I'm trying to relax."  
"And a video of an animated female in a state of arousal relaxes you?"  
"Eventually, yeah."  
Cas's eyes narrowed, "I have a question for you but I fear it would make you uncomfortable."  
"Hey, that's what I'm here for, right?"  
Cas sat beside him and only then did Dean notice that he was covering himself up humbly.   
"What do you do when you are in a state of arousal?"  
Dean swallowed. That was not something that he was expecting to be asked. Not by a goddamn Angel of the Lord. He ran one hand down his face, trying to clear his head and think of a way out of the situation. Of course Cas would have problems like this and of course Sam would have to be asleep and unable to take care of it for him.   
"Um."  
How do you teach someone about that? Someone who had never experienced puberty, who had never walked in on their parents doing it, had probably never seen pornography before. He didn't want to ruin Cas's innocence, well, he had before, but not by explaining it to him, and well, he was completely limp now. This whole situation was horrible and cruel and he wanted it to end.  
Cas kept staring at him.  
"Okay, so you, um, wow, awkward, you go into a private space, first off. This is as private as I could get besides the bathroom. If you're, uh, hard, you wrap your hand around it and start, oh God…"  
He pulled up two fingers, pressing them together. He couldn't believe that he was doing this, but Cas wouldn't stop staring at him, wouldn't stop waiting for a lesson.   
"Alright, uh, pretend this is your penis." He motioned to his fingers, "You take your other hand and you, uh…" he wrapped his other hand around the fingers and started stroking, building up speed, "You do that and your, um, you're going to feel a lot of tension. You're going to feel pressure… building. That's normal, I can't believe I'm explaining this to you, just keep going and, uh, you'll come. Just try not to get it on the walls or anything. Aim into the toilet or into a Kleenex or something."  
"But where am I going?"   
Dean sighed. "I meant… you'll have an orgasm."   
"I see."  
They sat in silence for a moment. Dean tried to think of something, but he couldn't every nerve was hypersensitive, everything was just too awkward and he felt like he was being studied. It wasn't something that he did not like.   
"Okay, well, I'm not longer in the mood, so I'm going to bed." He rose from his seat, "You have fun. In the bathroom."  
"I'll do my best."  
Dean made his way over to the couch that they had made up into a bed. That was one joy from moving around so much as a kid, he didn't need a bed to sleep in. He watched Cas move to the bathroom and tried not to listen in as he started to work on himself from the other side of the door. As quiet as Cas was trying to be, there were still some muffled groans and gasps. He didn't want to hear them and he especially didn't want to think about how hard he was getting hearing them. He didn't like Cas, he never had, he liked girls, pretty much exclusively. He consoled himself that it was just a physical reaction to the sounds of pleasure, not to who was making them that was turning him on.   
Cas was in the bathroom for far too long and he was still carrying on quietly. Dean was fully hard and he wanted his own turn in there, but Cas didn't seem like he was going to be finished any time soon. He rose from the couch and shuffled to the bathroom door. This was Cas's first time, he shouldn't have this good of stamina. Then, it dawned on Dean that Cas was probably afraid to come. It was a very intense feeling and he'd only started feeling so recently.   
He knocked on the door, "Cas? I'm coming in."  
Cas was standing straight in front of the toilet a look of worry and exacerbation on his face. His lips were slightly parted and he looked flushed, staring at Dean.   
"You said this was private." He whispered.  
"Yeah, well, you were taking forever. I thought maybe, uh, you needed some help."  
Cas's eyes fell onto Dean's erection and he swallowed. "Oh, my apologies. You seem to require privacy as well."  
"We can share it." Dean tried not to sound gay. He tried not to think of anything gay. Seriously, it's not gay when two guys masturbate together, right? They're not touching or anything and they're not thinking about each other, they're just getting some friction. Nothing gay at all.   
Dean pulled himself put and Cas kept an eye on him as he started to jerk along his own shaft. Cas copied the motions and soon they were both gasping in unison. Dean was close and he grabbed a handful of toilet paper to catch his release. Cas, on the other hand, let go of himself and clutched the sink, breathing heavily.   
"I…" he gasped, "I can't. I can't do this."  
Dean finished and looked over at Cas, his friend. He really was terrified.   
"Is it too intense for you?"   
Cas nodded.  
Dean tossed his wad of toilet paper into the toilet and positioned himself in front of Cas. It wasn't gay, how could it be? He was just helping his friend; his attractive, male friend who had never had an orgasm before. Dean had to force him to finish, only then would he feel comfortable enough to finish himself.   
Dean wrapped his hand around Cas and started to stroke, gently at first then more roughly, faster and harder. Cas's breathing was deep and rugged and his face was only inches from Deans. He wanted to ruin that distance, step forward and kiss Cas, but no, then it would be gay and he liked women, so no. Cas grabbed Dean's shoulder as he started to shake and Dean knew they didn't have much longer.   
"Don't fight it." Dean ordered, wrapping a toilet papered hand around Cas's head. Then he was coming, pressing into Dean's hand and panting, his forehead against Dean's shoulder. Dean rubbed his back with the hand that had been stroking, easing him through his orgasm.  
Whatever they had to teach Cas, it couldn't be much worse than this.


End file.
